The Young And The Hopeless
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Severus Rogue, dix-sept ans, se retrouve accidentellement dans le futur. Slash SS/HP. Terminée. TRADUCTION.
1. A New Beginning

****Disclamer******** : ****Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de **moraco**. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai envoyé la demande à l'auteur, qui est restée sans réponse. Si elle est négative, je supprimerais la fiction du site.

**Note : **La fiction originale comporte** douze chapitres****, plutôt courts**. Etant donné qu'ils sont tous traduits, la publication sera régulière.

Merci à ma bêta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 1 : _A New Beginning_

Severus Rogue était assis au bord du lac de Poudlard et regardait le soleil se coucher, à l'horizon. Il s'était réfugié là pour échapper à ses tortionnaires qui s'acharnaient sur lui. Potter et Black. Ceux-ci semblaient apparaître à chaque bout de couloir, particulièrement ce jour-là. Il laissa échapper un soupir au moment où le soleil finissait de se coucher. Tout à coup, il entendit des voix familières près de lui, les voix de ceux qu'il voulait éviter. Il se releva rapidement et commença à s'approcher d'un arbre, espérant pouvoir se cacher derrière.

Il était enfin hors de vue derrière l'arbre. Il toucha à peine l'eau pendant une seconde puis fit demi-tour, mais il se retourna rapidement. Il avait vu quelque chose. Une lumière dans l'eau, pas très loin du rivage et d'une couleur argentée. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_ se demanda Severus. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre pour vérifier si Potter et Black avait vu le phénomène, mais il les vit regarder dans la direction opposée.

Cette lumière, cette lumière argentée titilla la curiosité de Severus. Il se débarrassa de sa robe, de son pantalon, de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Il ne souhaitait pas mouiller son uniforme pour rien. Il les déposa au pied de l'arbre, près du rivage et entra dans l'eau, se dirigeant vers la lumière. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et l'examina. Il n'y avait rien dans l'eau susceptible de l'émaner_. Peut-être est-ce simplement le reflet de quelque chose, mais c'est tout de même joli_, pensa Severus en esquissant encore un pas vers la lumière.

Soudainement, il se sentit comme aspiré dans l'eau. Il y eut de grandes éclaboussures et Potter et Black se retournèrent vivement vers où la lumière était quelques instants auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Sûrement le calamar," dit Sirius.

"Tu as raison. Personne d'autre que nous n'a le courage de sortir dans le parc après la tombée du jour."

Tôt le matin suivant, Harry Potter se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, surtout pour un samedi et décida d'aller faire une promenade. Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et un jean, achetés l'été précédent. Il appréciait avoir quelques habits moldus qui lui allaient, et qui en plus étaient confortables et autorisés le week-end. C'était une journée chaude pour une fin septembre, mais il y avait un petit vent agréable. Il faisait trop frais pour porter un short mais trop chaud pour mettre des hauts à manches longues.

Il descendit vers le lac et marcha au bord du rivage. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri effroyable, qui lui rappelait l'œuf de sa quatrième année, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il regarda vers l'endroit d'où cela semblait venir et vit un être de l'eau qui avait tenté d'attirer son attention. Ce qui avait marché. Harry s'approcha de la créature, au bord de la rive.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa destination, il vit un corps trempé au bord du rivage, une partie du corps encore sous l'eau. Il se fit la réflexion que l'être de l'eau avait sûrement sauvé la personne en l'amenant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait tout en restant dans l'eau. Harry s'accroupit près de la personne au moment où l'être de l'eau s'en allait à nouveau dans les profondeurs. Harry regarda le corps, il vit que c'était un garçon malgré ses cheveux mi- longs. C'était évident en l'observant, en raison de la forme de ses jambes et du fait qu'il portait un caleçon qui avait dû être blanc mais qui semblait n'avoir pas connu un vrai lavage depuis un bon moment. Il retourna le garçon pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et une cravate verte et argent_. Il porte une partie de l'uniforme de Serpentard mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il semble avoir mon âge. Sixième ou septième année, sûrement. Il ne peut pourtant pas être de Poudlard. Je sais que je me serais souvenu de lui_, se dit Harry en repoussant les cheveux noirs et mouillés du visage du garçon.

Harry secoua doucement les épaules du jeune homme pour essayer de le réveiller. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à ouvrir les yeux.

Severus se souvint tout à coup de ce qui lui était arrivé et s'assit rapidement, le regard alerte. Se sentant pratiquement nu dans son t-shirt et son sous-vêtement, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, sans trouver la moindre trace de ses habits. Dans sa recherche, son regard tomba sur Harry. Il se recula rapidement de lui, comme s'il en avait peur. "N'approche pas de moi, Potter !"

"Tu me connais ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

Severus regarda Harry, confus. Il ressemblait à Potter mais pas totalement. _Les yeux sont différents, et la voix n'est pas du tout la même, mais il s'appelle Potter. Se peut-il qu'il soit un membre de la famille de ce foutu Gryffondor ?_ "Désolé," dit Severus. "Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Qui d'autre pourrais-je être ? Je veux dire, tu as dit mon nom," répondit Harry.

"Où sont mes vêtements ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui un moment. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Il commença à lui expliquer comment il l'avait trouvé. "Tu devrais peut-être allé voir Madame Pomfresh, pour vérifier que tu vas bien," suggéra Harry.

"Ça pourrait être une sage idée, oui," répondit Severus. Il regarda Harry, "Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, au fait ? Je ne vais pas déambuler dans les couloirs à moitié nu."

"Hmmm. C'est une situation fâcheuse, en effet," répondit Harry. "C'est quand même relativement tôt pour un samedi, donc peu de personnes seront déjà réveillés. Je peux aussi vérifier moi-même si une personne arrive et je connais des tonnes d'endroits où se cacher, alors je te promets de tout faire pour que personne ne te voit... Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Sev-" Le bruit du calamar, faisant des éclaboussures avec une de ses tentacules, le coupa dans sa réponse.

"Okay Sev, je suis Harry. Allons voir Madame Pomfresh," répondit Harry. Il se leva, tendit une main à "Sev" et aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il nota distraitement que Sev faisait à peu près 5 centimètres de plus que lui.

_Bien, maintenant il m'appelle Sev. Un type avec le même nom que ce maudit Gryffondor est gentil avec moi et m'appelle SEV! Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu de surnom et personne ne m'a jamais appelé par une abréviation de mon nom, avant. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Okay, je vais le laisser m'appeler Sev, juste pour essayer_, pensa Severus en suivant Harry à travers le parc du château.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	2. The Anthem

**Note : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Concernant le rythme de publication, il y aura un chapitre chaque mercredi et chaque dimanche.

Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 2 : _The Anthem_

Comme promis, Harry réussi à amener Sev jusqu'à l'Infirmerie sans être vu. _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je sais que je ne le connais pas, ou du moins, je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il me semble le connaitre._ Il lui paraissait si familier qu'Harry continua à y réfléchir pendant le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'Infirmerie, Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et demanda : "Qu'avez-vous encore fait cette fois, Potter ?"

"Oh, je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh," répondit Harry. "Je l'ai juste trouvé près du lac," il montra Sev, "et donc-"

Harry se fit couper par Pomfresh qui haleta. Il regarda curieusement la femme qui fixait Sev. "Rogue, que vous êtes-vous fait ? Avez-vous testé une potion de rajeunissement sur laquelle vous travailliez ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Rogue ?" murmura Harry.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez Pomfresh, mais il semblerait que c'est plutôt vous qui avez pris une potion de vieillissement. Aviez-vous envie d'avoir toutes ces rides, ou était-ce purement accidentel ?" rétorqua Sev.

"Vous êtes peut être un collègue, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous moquer comme lorsque vous étiez encore un étudiant."

"Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Je suis toujours un étudiant !"

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et un maitre des potions bien adulte entra. "Madame Pomfresh, j'ai terminé votre-" Rogue s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit Sev et laissa presque tomber la fiole contenant une potion qu'il avait apporté pour Madame Pomfresh.

Pomfresh regarda Sev puis Severus, et Sev à nouveau. Elle s'évanouit.

Rogue fixa Sev pendant un instant puis se tourna vers Harry. "Mr Potter, accompagnez votre _ami_ chez le directeur. Je vais m'occuper de Pomfresh," dit-il, les faisant taire en fermant la porte.

Après que la porte ai été fermée brusquement, Sev, ou plutôt Severus, se tourna vers Harry. "Dis-moi Potter, quel est son problème, qui diable est-il et qu'est-ce qu'il a de coincé dans le cul ? Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un pantalon, je commence à avoir froid aux jambes."

Harry répondit à Severus alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur. "Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour te répondre. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il nous a envoyé voir le directeur," expliqua Harry. Puis il enleva sa robe et la tendit à Severus. "Voilà, boutonne là et tiens la autour de toi. Ça te tiendra chaud et si quelqu'un nous vois, il ne te verra pas en sous-vêtement"

Severus pris la robe d'Harry et l'enroula autour de lui. Il était quand même embarrassé qu'Harry ai pu le voir en sous-vêtements.

Harry et Severus marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Harry prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota. Ils montèrent les marches puis Harry frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," entendirent-ils avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. "Ah, M. Rogue, je savais bien que vous arriveriez cette année."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Lorsque vous êtes retournerez à votre époque, vous me raconterez votre expérience dans le futur," expliqua Dumbledore.

"Le futur ?" demanda Sev.

"Donc tu… tu es Severus Rogue ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, c'est moi, tu me connais à cette époque ?"

"Tu as déjà rencontré ta version future."

Severus souleva un sourcil.

"Celui avec quelque chose dans le cul," lui chuchota Harry.

"C'est très important Severus, que tout soit aussi normal que possible pendant que vous êtes ici. Nous allons vous mettre dans toutes les classes de votre 7ème année, sauf Potions. Je vous enseignerais personnellement cette matière puisque votre vous-futur est notre Maitre des Potions actuel. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous résiderez dans la tour de Gryffondor. Nous allons vous donner un nouveau nom et vous faire passer pour un élève temporaire," expliqua le directeur.

"QUOI? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester chez les Gryffondor ?" demanda Severus, furieux.

"Harry est la seule personne qui connaisse votre secret. J'apprécierais que personne d'autre ne le sache et, si vous restez à Gryffondor, il sera capable de veiller à ce qu'aucune information ne soit accidentellement divulguée, ce qui sera plus sûr."

Severus soupira. "Bien, donc quel est mon nouveau nom ?"

"Simon Edwards. Je ferais placer une malle remplie d'affaires et un nouveau lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de 7ème année. Harry, je te fais confiance pour montrer à Severus, ou plutôt Simon, son nouveau dortoir."

"Okay," accepta Harry.

Severus, maintenant nommé Simon, soupira et suivit Potter. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

"Donc, je suppose que tu es de la famille de James Potter ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Je suis son fils."

Ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry énonça le mot de passe pour que Severus le sache et ils entrèrent. Harry fut heureux que la salle commune ne soit pas pleine de monde, seulement quelques élèves plus jeunes s'y trouvaient, qui se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'Harry faisait rapidement entrer Severus dans le dortoir des garçons.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, Harry s'aperçu qu'un nouveau lit avait été placé juste à côté du sien, avec une malle qui possédait les initiales S.E. "Et bien, je suppose que c'est ton nouveau lit," dit Harry.

Severus alla jusqu'à la malle et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. "Et je suppose que je suis aussi obligé de m'habiller comme un Gryffondor?"

"Si tu restes ici et que tu fais semblant d'être un Gryffondor, alors oui, tu es obligé," répondit Harry.

"Je déteste le mélange du rouge et or. L'or est une couleur tellement criarde."

"Eh bien, tu veux probablement t'habiller. Nos camarades de chambre vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient en sous-vêtement, essayant de te cacher avec ma robe, non ?" s'enquit Harry.

Severus le fusilla du regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>


	3. Automatic Stop

**Note : **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous trouverez dans mon profil l'avancement de mes autres traductions. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours apprécié :)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 3 : _Automatic Stop_

Harry tourna le dos à Severus pendant que celui-ci enfilait l'uniforme de Gryffondor.

"Ça va être étrange de dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor," dit Severus. "Il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici."

Harry se retourna et vit que Severus, ou Simon, avait terminé de s'habiller. Severus lui tournait le dos, arrangeant sa robe, et Harry prit un instant pour admirer l'effet du pantalon d'uniforme sur son nouveau camarade.

Severus se retourna et vit qu'Harry le fixait, perdu dans son monde. _Il est aussi bizarre que son père. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas un bâtard comme lui. _Severus haussa un sourcil et demanda plutôt sèchement, "Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon pantalon ?"

Harry sortit de sa contemplation. "Non, non, je-um... C'est juste... bizarre. Je veux dire, techniquement, tu es mon Maitre des Potions, juste plus jeune et tu portes les couleurs de Gryffondor. C'est juste bizarre."

"C'est plutôt ironique que tu trouves les choses bizarres. Je suis celui qui a raté les dernières décennies. C'est bizarre pour moi d'être dans la tour de Gryffondor, et de parler au fils de la personne que je hais le plus sur Terre," répliqua Severus.

"Je ne suis pas mon père ! Je sais que ce n'était pas la personne la plus gentille envers toi, mais je n'y suis pour rien."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas lui. Si tu l'étais, tu m'aurais laissé pour mort au bord du lac. Ca et puis-" Severus s'approcha d'Harry, à quelques centimètres de lui, et souleva son menton pour rencontrer son regard. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole. "tes yeux son différents des siens. Tes yeux verts font partis des raisons pour laquelle je ne peux te haïr comme je le hais, lui." Sans réfléchir, Severus passa son doigt sur la lèvre d'Harry, ce qui fit se tendre le jeune homme. Finalement, il fit retomber sa main et chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry, "Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que tu es petit."

Harry repoussa rapidement Severus. "Je ne suis pas petit !"

Severus sourit et ricana. "Plus petit que moi, ce qui veut dire que tu es plus petit que lui puisqu'il m'a toujours dépassé. Surtout que, je vais apparemment prendre quelques centimètres de plus dans les prochaines années, d'après ce que j'ai vu chez ma version future."

Soudainement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Ron entra en disant, "Harry, Hermi-" Il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. "Qui es-tu ?"

"Il est un élève temporaire," répondit Harry. "Il s'appelle Simon Edwards. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui et Dumbledore a dit que le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor. Il est de notre année et notre nouveau camarade de chambre."

Ron tendit sa main à Severus, connu sous le nom de Simon, "Enchanté. Espérons qu'on ne te rende pas fou trop rapidement. Au fait, je m'appelle Ron Weasley."

Severus serra la main de Ron. "Enchanté également."

"Les autres vont arriver dans la prochaine heure, si tu souhaites les rencontrer," lui dit Ron. Puis il se tourna vers Harry à qui il voulait parler, à la base. "Comme je le disais, Hermione et moi étions sur le point d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser les Sortilèges et elle voulait que tu viennes aussi, parce qu'on a un devoir à faire pour dans deux cours et tout..."

"Tu sais que je serais venu normalement, au moins parce que je sais à quel point c'est ennuyeux quand on est seul avec elle pour réviser, mais je devrais faire visiter le château à Simon je pense," lui dit Harry._ Haha, comme s'il avait besoin d'une visite. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'étudier aujourd'hui. Pas quand j'ai l'opportunité d'admirer Sev. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? C'est de Rogue qu'on parle là, mais... L'est-il vraiment ? Il est différent. Je peux facilement voir qu'ils ont des points communs, mais il n'est pas la même personne maintenant, et puis juste le regarder ne devrait pas avoir de conséquence, non ?_

Harry se tourna vers Severus. "Donc, j'ai juste refusé l'invitation de mes meilleurs amis en t'utilisant comme prétexte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je pense que je vais juste faire une sieste. J'essaye encore de me remettre de tout ça," répondit Severus.

"Si tu dors maintenant, tu n'arriveras probablement pas à dormir de la nuit," lui dit Harry.

Severus s'assit et ne dit rien pendant un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Harry. "Tu as probablement raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici, de nos jours ?"

Harry s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Severus. "Maintenant que j'y pense, pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, on peut jouer aux échecs, à la bataille explosive, aller se promener dehors et des trucs comme ça. Sinon, je pense que lire un livre, faire ses devoirs, et étudier sont les seules autres activités qu'on fait pour passer le temps."

"Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé." Severus se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre d'où un petit vent entra qui fit voleter ses cheveux.

Une chouette, portant une petite boîte et une lettre, atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et entra. Severus s'approcha et prit la boite et la lettre. "Etrange," dit Harry. "Le courrier est plutôt rare à cette heure-ci, surtout dans les dortoirs. C'est pour qui ?"

Severus examina la lettre qui était adressé à M. S. Edwards de la part du Prof. S. Rogue. "C'est pour moi." Il l'ouvrit et lut la lettre.

_Cher M. Edwards, _

_Suite à votre arrivée, je suis parvenu à retrouver ceci, en sachant qu'elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Prof. S. Rogue. _

Severus ouvrit la boite et y trouva sa baguette. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le futur, il ne l'avait pas car il l'avait laissé dans la poche de sa robe. _Mon moi-futur a dû se lasser de cette vieille baguette et en a acheté une nouvelle._

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? :)<strong>

__Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

A mercredi pour un face à face entre Sev et Rogue ;)


	4. Cloud Age Symphony

**Note : **Ce chapitre peut être un peu compliqué à saisir (la conversation Sev/Rogue) mais, ma bêta et moi, avons fait de notre mieux pour que ça soit compréhensible. La VO étant tout aussi confuse pour les lecteurs anglais.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 4 : _Cloud Age Symphony_

Pour Severus, connu publiquement sous le nom de Simon, tout alla comme prévu. Certaines personnes posèrent quelques questions et firent quelques commentaires, mais rien de plus que, "Pourquoi quelqu'un se ferait transférer à Poudlard pendant sa septième année ?". Tous les Gryffondors se montrèrent aimables avec Simon, pensant qu'il était un des leurs. Harry s'aperçut que Sev n'appréciait pas beaucoup s'asseoir dans la Salle Commune car beaucoup de gens venaient lui parler.

Le septième jour après son arrivée, Severus était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans un fauteuil très confortable placé dans un coin. Il essayait de lire un livre pendant qu'Harry et ses amis étaient partis manger. Severus n'allait pas toujours manger dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Dumbledore là-dessus, ainsi il y aurait moins de chance pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa ressemblance avec sa version future, qui était présente régulièrement aux repas. Alors qu'il lisait son livre, il s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que quelques filles de troisième année, assises sur un canapé en face de la cheminée, parlaient et faisaient de grands gestes en lui jetant des coups d'œil fréquents.

Une des filles se leva et commença à s'approcher de lui. Alors qu'elle était arrivée à ses côtés et qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je n'ai rien dit. Tu es vraiment malpoli."

Severus plaça son marque page sur celle qu'il était en train de lire, ferma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux. "Si tu ne voulais rien, alors pourquoi venir ici ?"

La fille soupira. "Okay, j'avais peut-être envie de te poser une question. On se demandait juste d'où tu venais et si tu avais laissé une fille là-bas ?"

"Pff. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que toi ou tes amies avez une chance ? Ne pouvez-vous pas, simplement laisser les gens lire leur livre en paix ?" Severus sortit vivement de la salle commune et partit dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Après qu'il soit revenu du repas, Harry monta jusqu'au dortoir pour y chercher Severus, qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la salle commune. Il regarda dans la pièce mais ne le trouva pas. Trois jours plus tôt, si quelqu'un lui avait qu'il allait chercher Severus Rogue pour essayer d'être ami avec lui, il aurait traité cette personne de malade mentale. Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas voir Sev - comme il préférait l'appeler car ça lui rappelait le jeune Severus et pas le plus âgé - comme le bâtard graisseux qu'il allait devenir quelques années plus tard. Sev n'était pas encore le Professeur Rogue. Il avait toujours la langue acérée et était naturellement râleur, mais il semblait quand même être capable de se faire des amis.

Harry ressortit du dortoir après qu'il n'ait pas pu trouver Sev, et demanda dans la salle commune, "Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Simon ?"

La fille qui avait parlé avec Severus un peu plus tôt éleva la voix. "Le nouveau ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry.

"Oh. Il a été méchant et s'est emporté sans aucune raison avant de partir," lui dit-elle.

"Est-ce que vous savez où il a bien pu aller ?"

"Je m'en fiche."

"Il a été très agressif avec elle," dit la fille à côté d'elle, qui était de toute évidence son amie.

Harry sortit par le portrait et resta dans le couloir, essayant de trouver où aller. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui.

"Vous auriez peut-être dû réfléchir à l'endroit où vous vouliez aller avant de sortir de votre salle commune, M. Potter," dit la Grosse Dame.

Harry fit demi-tour et fit face au portrait : "Excusez-moi mais, savez-vous où est allé Simon Edwards ? Le nouveau, avec de longs cheveux noirs."

"Je ne suis pas sûre quant à l'endroit où il est allé, mais il est partit dans cette direction", répondit-elle en montrant sa droite.

"Merci, au moins je sais que je vais la dans la bonne direction," dit Harry.

Il alla à gauche (puisqu'elle lui avait montré sa droite, pour Harry c'était donc sa gauche) et réfléchit en marchant. Le chemin qu'il était en train de prendre menait à l'entrée des cachots. _Il est peut-être descendu aux cachots. C'est un vrai Serpentard après tout. Peut-être se sent-il plus chez lui, ici._

Severus s'assit dans la Tour d'Astronomie, le regard perdu dans le ciel nuageux, son livre oublié à côté de lui. Il était assis au bord de la grande fenêtre. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une autre personne entrait dans la pièce.

"Oui, il pleuvra surement aujourd'hui," dit une voix pas très différente de la sienne, simplement un peu plus profonde.

Severus tourna son regard pour rencontrer celui du Severus Rogue de cette époque. "Que veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas supposés nous voir ou nous parler plus que nécessaire."

"Dumbledore a juste peur que je laisse échapper quelque chose qui te ferais prendre une autre décision que celle que j'ai prise quand j'étais toi, ce qui entrainerait un chamboulement total et une possible implosion de la Terre comme nous la connaissons," dit Severus.

"C'est complètement impossible. Je le sais, et tu dois le savoir aussi," répondit Sev.

Le Severus plus âgé ricana et s'assit à côté de son ancien lui. "C'était une blague. J'ai toujours un peu de sens de l'humour, comme toi."

"Ce n'est pas important. Je suis venu ici pour être seul. Bien sûr, tu le sais déjà à moins que tu ne devienne sénile," dit Sev.

Severus ricana, une nouvelle fois. "Il fallait que je te parle, et non je ne deviens pas sénile. Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi mais je ne suis pas SI vieux."

"Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ?"

"Je suis venu vérifier que tu avais bien reçu ta baguette et qu'elle marchait toujours. Je sais que c'est le cas, mais c'est quelque chose que mon moi-futur a fait quand j'étais toi. Je fais également le choix de te donner un avertissement, et c'est quelque chose que tu peux décider de faire ou non, c'est une décision que j'ai prise quand j'étais toi et j'espère que tu feras de même," lui dit Severus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, et à quel point ça posera problème si je décide différemment ?"

"En fait, je ne sais pas quelle sera l'importance de la différence car maintenant je vis les conséquences de ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi quand je suis reparti à ton époque," dit-il.

"Bien, explique. J'étais en train de lire mon livre quand tu m'as interrompu."

"Déjà, tu ne finiras pas ce livre avant au moins douze ans. Ce que je suis venu te dire, c'est que tu vas tomber amoureux pendant ton séjour ici."

"Tomber amoureux ? Je suis incapable d'un truc pareil," déclara Sev.

"Si, tu l'es. Tu penses juste le contraire, mais tu vas tomber amoureux, retiens ce que je te dis. Quand cela t'arrivera, laisse lui savoir ce que tu ressens, et avant de repartir à ton époque, explique lui que même après quelques décennies tu ressens toujours la même chose, car tu es incapable de te sortir cette personne de la tête, et que tu seras même prêt à faire des choses terribles pour essayer de ne pas penser à cette personne."

"Je vais devenir un peu confus dans le futur, à ce que je vois," répondit Sev.

"Tu garderas toujours cette langue acérée d'ailleurs, mais avec l'âge tu comprendras qu'il vaut mieux, parfois, garder sa bouche fermée." Severus se leva. "Bien, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais retourner travailler, maintenant. J'ai encore quelques essais à corriger avant demain après-midi." Le professeur Rogue laissa derrière lui une version plus jeune de lui-même complètement confuse dans la Tour d'Astronomie et prit la direction des cachots.

Harry avait cherché dans tous les coins des cachots qu'il connaissait. Il avait évité les endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou peu, de peur de rencontrer des Serpentards qui lui auraient demandé la raison de sa présence dans les cachots. Il était en haut des escaliers pour remonter au premier étage lorsqu'il percuta le professeur Rogue.

"Regardez où vous allez, Potter!"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," répondit-il.

Alors qu'Harry partait dans la direction opposée, Rogue lui attrapa le bras. "Ce que vous cherchez est dans la Tour d'Astronomie."

"Comment savez-vous que-"

"Je suis d'humeur généreuse quelques fois. Maintenant, ôtez-vous de mon chemin ou vous ne recevrez plus jamais la moindre aide de ma part," dit Rogue.

Harry marcha aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Severus le regarda pendant un bref moment et laissa échapper un soupir. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer," se murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	5. Over The Sky

**Note : **Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à ceux qui avaient quelques problèmes de compréhension, et si vous avez ce problème, n'hésitez pas à demander :) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (le plus long chapitre de la fiction !)

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 5 : _Over The Sky_

Harry entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie où il trouva Sev.

"Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Souviens-toi, Harry, mon nom est Simon."

"Il n'y a personne ici. C'est étrange de t'appeler comme ça, alors que je sais que ce n'est ton nom," lui dit Harry.

Sev renifla : "Cela dit, techniquement, « Sev » n'est pas mon vrai nom, non plus."

"Je sais, c'est Severus, mais quand je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Sev," expliqua Harry.

"En réalité, j'essayais de te dire que je m'appelais Severus, mais tu étais tellement exubérant ce matin-là que tu m'as coupé avant que j'ai pu dire le "erus"."

"Désolé." Harry s'assit sur la fenêtre, à côté de Sev qui semblait essayer de lire un livre. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Rien qui ne te concerne," répondit-il.

Harry tendit la main tandis que Sev essayait de mettre le livre hors de sa portée. Il parvint à l'attraper des mains de Sev et il quitta sa place sur la fenêtre.

"Rends-le-moi !" protesta Sev, essayant de reprendre le livre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Chassé-croisé de minuit _?" ricana Harry. "De toutes les personnes sur Terre, je pensais que tu serais bien le dernier à lire des roman à l'eau de rose."

Sev reprit le livre. "Eh bien, j'en lis, okay ! Et j'apprécierais que tu ne le dise à personne."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, je ne le dirais à personne." Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sev et bougea la tête pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard de l'autre jeune homme, malgré qu'il ait la tête baissée.

Sev le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu me le promets ?"

Harry garda le contact visuel et répondit, "Oui, je te le promets."

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un digne de confiance, non ?"

Harry rougit et demanda : "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux quand tu as fait ta promesse. Je suis capable de dire si quelqu'un dit la vérité ou un mensonge simplement en le regardant dans les yeux."

Harry rit. "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mentir. Même si je n'ai aucune raison de le faire."

"J'espère bien," répliqua Sev. _Il a des yeux tellement beaux. J'ai confiance en ces yeux. Dieu, que ces lèvres légèrement bombées sont tentantes. Normalement, je devrais me demander pourquoi je pense des choses pareilles au sujet d'un autre homme, surtout un homme d'une autre époque, et encore plus un homme qui est le fils de celui que je déteste le plus au monde. Je me fiche du pourquoi ou du comment. Il est parfait, même avec sa cicatrice sur son front. _Sev inclina la tête, fermant ses yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Harry.

La douce caresse de cette bouche choqua en premier lieu Harry. _Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je veux dire, cet homme va devenir mon professeur des potions, le bâtard graisseux ! Mais... Mais c'est tellement bon. Eh bien, il n'est pas encore le Professeur Rogue, il est encore Sev. De mon âge et plutôt séduisant. _Harry ferma les yeux et les amena à partager un baiser plus poussé. Il passa ses bras autour de Sev; le gauche derrière sa nuque, la main droite dans les cheveux corbeaux de Sev.

Sev, quant à lui, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer devienne impérieux.

"Wow," chuchota Harry.

Sev se dégagea rapidement. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

"Oh... um... eh bien... est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison particulière à ça ?" parvint à articuler Harry.

"Je dois y aller," dit Severus. Il ramassa son livre du sol où il était tombé quand il avait pris Harry dans ses bras, et sortit de la pièce.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de la cause de tout ça, mais si jamais il recommence, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, _pensa Harry.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? _pensa le jeune Severus, troublé. Il s'était réfugié dans une classe inutilisée à la sortie de la tour d'Astronomie. _A quoi je pensais ? Je sais qu'il est séduisant, mais je ne le connais presque pas, en dehors du fait qu'il est le fils de James Potter, et qu'il est quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais il a répondu à mon baiser, non ? Il ne peut pas être celui dont me parlait ma version future, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je l'aime, surtout que je ne le connais pratiquement pas. Je devrais peut-être essayer de mieux le connaître. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Pour commencer, je vais retourner dans la Tour de Gryffondor. _

Sev se leva et prit la direction de la tour. Il était déterminé à tout apprendre sur Harry, et en chemin il tenta de trouver un moyen pour y parvenir.

Sur le trajet, Sev perdit tout son courage pour parler à Harry. Il pénétra dans le dortoir des 7èmes années alors que tout le monde mangeait dans la Grande Salle. Il sortit de sa malle un livre de potions qu'il avait commencé à lire et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit. Ainsi, lorsque les autres rentreraient, ils penseraient qu'il était endormi et personne ne le dérangerait.

Sev s'était endormi en lisant son livre quand Harry et les autres entrèrent pour aller se coucher. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Sev dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Il resta dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tous ses camarades de chambre étaient endormis. Les ronflements en attestaient. _Je ne peux pas dormir, _pensa Harry. _Je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir sans être sûr qu'il va bien. Et s'il était vraiment bouleversé__? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû répondre à son baiser. Et s'il avait pleuré avant de s'endormir ? _Harry pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement s'approcher du lit de Sev.

"Simon ?" chuchota-t-il. Il avait utilisé le nom de code au cas où quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment endormi. Lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse, il ouvrit les rideaux. Sev dormait, toujours dans ses habits de la journée, sa main droite tenant sa baguette et la gauche posée sur un livre ouvert sur son torse. Harry sourit en voyant qu'il allait apparemment bien. Il enleva doucement le livre, faisant attention à le garder ouvert à la bonne page puis extirpa la baguette de son autre main. Il la plaça dans le livre comme un marque-page, et les posa sur la table de nuit. Il parvint à remonter les couvertures sur Sev sans le réveiller.

"Bonne nuit, Sev," lui chuchota Harry dans son oreille. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et referma les rideaux. Il retourna dans son lit, se sentant bien mieux.

Le lendemain matin, Sev se réveilla dans le dortoir vide. Il réalisa qu'il portait encore ses habits de la veille mais qu'il était dans son lit. _Qui a fait ça ? Où sont mon livre et ma baguette ? _Il ouvrit les rideaux et trouva ses affaires sur sa table de nuit. Il réfléchit. _Okay, je me suis endormi en lisant, c'est uniquement ce dont je me rappelle. Ça et un rêve où Harry me souhaitait bonne nuit et m'embrassait sur le front, mais... Non, ça ne peut pas s'être réellement passé. Ou peut-être que si ? Ça expliquerait que mes affaires aient été rangées et comment j'ai atterri sous les draps. Je lui poserais la question plus tard. Je suis sûr qu'il est parti à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. J'essayerais de lui parler dans la soirée. _

Sev se leva du lit et s'habilla. Ça faisait un week-end entier qu'il portait des affaires destinées plutôt à des loisirs. Elles consistaient de pantalons noirs et d'un haut à manches longues noir avec quelques parties blanches sur les épaules et le col. Il rassembla ses affaires de cours et descendit à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante.

Il était en pleine discussion avec Madame Pince sur ce qu'il pouvait ou non prendre comme livres pour lire dans son doroir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry passait devant la bibliothèque. Il termina la discussion avec la bibliothécaire et pria pour qu'Harry soit allé dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Sev, ou Simon, entra dans la Tour de Gryffondor à la recherche du Survivant. Il ne le vit pas dans la salle commune et se dit qu'il devait surement être dans le dortoir. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Harry était là, ainsi que Seamus et Neville. Il ignora les deux autres garçons et s'approcha du lit d'Harry, sur lequel celui-ci écrivait, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée. Sev s'assit sur le rebord du lit. "Excuse-moi, Harry."

Harry lâcha son journal des yeux et regarda Sev. "Oui, Simon ?"

"Est... Est-ce que je peux te parler ?"

"Bien sûr, de quoi ?"

"Um, de choses dont je ne préférerais pas parler devant d'autres personnes." Il montra Seamus et Neville du regard.

Harry toussa. "Hey Seamus, Neville, est-ce que vous pourriez descendre dans la salle commune quelques minutes ?"

"C'est notre dortoir aussi, Harry, et franchement je suis bien ici," répondit Seamus.

"Bon, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?" demanda Harry.

"Il n'y a rien de nouveau à voir," répondit Seamus. "Et toi, Neville ?"

"Oh, grand-mère ne m'a pas envoyé d'argent, donc je ne pourrais rien acheter."

Harry soupira.

"On pourrait peut-être aller dans le parc…" suggéra Sev.

Harry sourit. "C'est une bonne idée." Il regarda par la fenêtre. "Mais on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir."

"Tu peux toujours prendre ta veste et s'il commence à pleuvoir, nous rentrerons au château."

"Okay." Harry rangea son journal intime dans le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet et mit ses chaussures. Puis il sortit sa veste de sa malle. Il remarqua que Sev n'avait pas pris la peine d'en prendre une. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, ils partirent de la tour de Gryffondor et arrivèrent à l'entrée du château.

"Donc, Sev… si tu veux toujours que je t'appelle comme ça ?"

Sev hocha la tête après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"Um, le-le baiser. Je suis toujours désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire ça," lui dit Sev.

"Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça," lui dit Harry.

"M-mais je ne te connais pas vraiment. C'est un peu étrange pour moi d'embrasser quelqu'un comme ça et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fait."

"Tu veux me connaitre ?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une simple toquade. Je veux aussi qu'on essaye d'être amis, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"J'aurais tendance à penser qu'on est déjà des amis," répondit Harry. "Et, si tu veux apprendre à me connaitre, j'aimerais également savoir plus de choses sur toi."

Sev lui sourit. "Nous devrions commencer à faire vraiment connaissance, alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Par contre, comprends-moi si il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire sans risquer de changer l'histoire."

"D'accord," répondit Sev.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit agréable et s'assirent au bord du lac, sur un tronc d'arbre échoué. Ils échangèrent leur date de naissance et parlèrent un peu de leur famille et de leurs amis. Harry devait simplement vérifier qu'il ne disait pas de choses susceptibles de changer le cours de l'histoire, comme la cause de la mort de ses parents et d'autres personnes. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit presque tombée. Ils étaient bien plus proches qu'au début de leur conversation. Le bras de Sev était maintenant autour des épaules d'Harry, la tête de celui-ci posée sur son épaule et sa propre tête posée sur celle du petit brun.

"Il commence à se faire tard," dit Harry.

"Oui, effectivement."

"On devrait peut-être rentrer."

"On est obligé ?"

"Ce serait plutôt sage de le faire avant que quelqu'un ne commence à nous chercher," suggéra Harry.

Harry sentit soudainement une goutte d'eau sur son nez. Et une autre sur sa main. Il regarda le lac et s'aperçu que plusieurs gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte. "Sev, il commence à pleuvoir. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant."

"Je suppose que oui…" répondit-il en se levant lentement.

Harry se leva et se baissa pour attraper sa veste qu'ils avaient mis sous eux, mais Sev l'avait déjà posée sur son bras. "J'aimerais mettre ma veste, si ça ne te dérange pas? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'attraper un rhume," dit Harry.

Sev sourit. "Non."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit non," répliqua Sev. "Si tu veux récupérer ta veste, tu dois venir la chercher." Il sourit et partit en courant.

Harry le pourchassa. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château mais pas directement. En fait, Sev courait plutôt en zigzaguant tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus du château.

"Sev, rends-la-moi ! Je suis déjà trempé !"

"Très bien !" lui cria Sev. Il continua à courir mais glissa sur l'herbe et tomba par terre.

Harry couru et se jeta sur lui. "Ha ! Maintenant, rends-la-moi !"

"Jamais !" cria Sev, tenant fermement la veste d'Harry.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle. Harry se baissa et embrassa Sev, qui lui répondit, en approfondissant le baiser. Puis ils durent respirer, toujours haletant après leur course poursuite.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr," dit Sev en souriant.

Harry se leva et aida Sev à faire de même. Ils firent la course jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent directement à la Tour de Gryffondor. Personne n'était présent, car c'était l'heure du diner et que tout le monde était parti manger dans la Grande Salle, ou en train d'étudier. Harry et Sev traversèrent la salle commune et entrèrent dans leur dortoir.

"Je dois dire Harry," dit Sev, "que tu es vraiment sexy lorsque tu es trempé."

Harry ri et rougit légèrement. "Personne ne me l'a dit, avant. Même si les seules fois où je suis mouillé, c'est lorsque je sors d'un bain ou d'une douche."

"Je suis sûr que tu es encore plus attirant quand tu es mouillé et sans tes habits," confia Sev. _Merde ! Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Je le pensais c'est tout ! Je dois avoir l'air d'un vrai pervers qui veut absolument le glisser dans son lit._

"Tu t'en apercevra assez tôt," dit Harry.

"Quoi ?"

Harry alla jusqu'à sa malle et sortit un pyjama. "Je vais enlever tous ces habits mouillés si je ne veux pas être malade. Et tu devrais faire la même chose."

Sev hocha la tête et sorti un pyjama de sa propre malle. Il enleva sa cape alors qu'Harry enlevait son pull. Sev s'obligeait à ne pas regarder Harry se changer, mais il était confus suite à la phrase d'Harry. Il semblait que celui-ci voulait qu'il le regarde. _Non, je ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est mal de regarder les gens se changer, même s'ils insinuent qu'ils veulent qu'on les regarde. Il devait plaisanter et si c'est le cas, j'aurais l'air d'un vrai pervers. _Il tourna le dos à Harry et regarda son pyjama sur son lit en commençant à déboutonner son haut, lorsqu'une paire de mains le firent pour lui. Sev tourna la tête et vit Harry derrière lui.

"Je croyais que tu étais curieux de voir à quoi je ressemblais, mouillé et sans mes vêtements," dit Harry.

"Eh bien, je... uh... Je dois dire que-"

"Je suis également curieux de voir à quoi tu ressembles, mouillé et sans habits. " Il continuait de déboutonner le haut de Sev tout en parlant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit tomber le haut des épaules de Sev et toucha la peau pale de l'autre garçon.

Harry posa alors sa tête sur son torse, ce qui déboussola totalement Sev. Il allait demander à Harry ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'entendit commencer à rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"demanda-t-il.

"J'ai gagné," dit Harry.

"Gagné quoi ?"

"Oh. Depuis des années, tous les Gryffondor pariaient que Severus Rogue n'avait pas de cœur. Qu'il était une sorte de machine magique, programmée pour simplement insulter tout le monde, excepté les Serpentards," expliqua Harry.

"Un vrai bâtard sans cœur," commenta Sev.

"Ouais," répondit Harry sans réfléchir. Il vit ensuite la peine sur le visage de Sev et haleta. "Tu n'es pas lui, tu sais."

"Si, je le suis," dit Sev. Il se recula un peu d'Harry et continua à se changer. "Nous sommes la même personne. Je ne suis juste pas encore lui."

"Alors tu peux toujours changer," dit Harry.

"NON ! Je ne peux pas. Si je change, ou si je prends des décisions que mon moi-futur n'a pas prises, je pourrais chambouler complètement l'histoire telle que tu la connais. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la pression que ça me met ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je ne veux pas devenir ce bâtard graisseux que toi et tes amis détestez et insultez chaque jour ?"

Harry regarda le sol en enlevant son T-shirt et son pantalon. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait presque oublié que ce Sev, celui qu'il avait fini par connaitre et apprécier aurait à repartir un jour dans le passé, et qu'il deviendrait le Rogue qu'il connaissait et haïssait avec au moins autant de passion que l'homme le détestait, lui. "Je suis désolé," fut tout ce que pu dire Harry. "Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai dit que j'avais gagné parce que j'ai été le seul Gryffondor à croire que quelque part, même s'il est bien caché, tu avais tout de même un cœur."

Sev se retourna vers Harry, après avoir mis son bas de pyjama. Il s'approcha de lui et rencontra son regard. "Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, que tu penses que le cœur que j'ai, existe toujours dans mon moi-futur ?"

"Quelque part," répondit Harry. "Il est juste abimé... protégé... caché."

Sev rapprocha Harry de lui et captura ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**


	6. The Same As We Are

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci à ma Bêta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 6 : _The Same As We Are_

Harry se réveilla dans l'étreinte de deux bras musclés, comme depuis les deux derniers mois. Mais ce jour-là était différent. C'était presque le milieu de la journée lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil, alors que d'habitude ils se levaient plus tôt pour éviter que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient deux dans le lit.

"Bonjour," lui dit une voix profonde.

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'après-midi ?"

Sev ricana.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "C'est plutôt bien. J'aimerais qu'on puisse faire ça tous les matins, pour toujours."

L'étreinte de Sev autour d'Harry se desserra, et il détourna le regard.

"Sev, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu sais que je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours. Pas comme ça, en tous cas, et malgré ce que je ressens pour toi, mon moi-futur ne me ressemble pas physiquement," expliqua Sev.

"Je suis désolé. Quand tu devras partir, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire," dit Harry.

"C'est pourquoi j'étais réticent à tout ça, en premier lieu. De toute façon, tu sais que ça devra arriver. C'est évident puisque ma version future est là."

"Est-ce qu'on peut juste arrêter de parler de ça ?" Harry donna à Sev un autre baiser.

Sev le fusilla du regard. "Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça. Qu'importe ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que tu ressens pour moi, nous devons réaliser que je devrais partir à un moment," expliqua Sev. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à en sortir.

Harry attrapa son bras. "Je suis vraiment désolé. J'essaye juste de ne pas trop y penser et de passer le plus de bons moments possibles avec toi pendant que tu _es _là. Je suppose que je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à me séparer de toi pour le moment."

Sev prit la main d'Harry et l'embrassa. "Essaye de ne pas te berner comme tu le fais." Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

Sev était dehors, sous la neige, au bord du lac où Harry l'avait retrouvé. Il pensait que personne ne l'avait vu sortir du château mais, hélas, il n'était pas aussi rusé que son lui-futur.

Le Professeur Rogue se place derrière sa version plus jeune et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je sais très bien que tu déteste la neige."

"La neige est..."

Severus, moqueur, finit en même temps que lui "... froide, inutile, et qu'un vulgaire détritus de la météo."

"Exactement ce que je pense," dit Severus. "Ton portail temporel ne se montrera pas avant encore deux mois et trois jours. Tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il te reste ici."

"Tu veux dire que tu savais depuis tout ce temps, combien de temps je devais rester ici ?" Sev était un peu en colère, il aurait voulu savoir cela plus tôt.

"Bien sûr. Tu dois te rendre compte que j'étais à ta place. Si tu voulais savoir, tu pouvais me le demander," lui dit Severus. "Si tu as des questions, tant qu'elles ne concernent pas quelques sujets précis, j'y répondrais. Mais j'exige qu'on aille à l'intérieur, où il fait un peu plus chaud."

"Oui, j'aimerais bien. Il y a quelques points dont j'aimerais parler," admis Sev.

"Suis-moi dans ce cas," ordonna le Rogue le plus âgé. Ils descendirent dans les cachots et jusqu'aux appartements privés de Rogue. Il offrit une tasse de thé au plus jeune, qui l'accepta. Le professeur s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et Sev sur un petit canapé en face d'une table basse. Les tasses de thé étaient posées sur celle-ci.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?"

"Je me pose des questions sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Potter. Je l'apprécie, mais je continue de le repousser quand il commence à parler du futur parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne réalise pas que je vais devoir partir."

"Arrêtes de le repousser. Tu l'aimes plus que n'importe qui, même à mon âge, et même si toi tu vas partir, techniquement tu, ou plutôt moi, je vis à cette époque. Fais-lui savoir que même à cette époque, tu es encore terriblement amoureux de lui et que tu le seras toujours," lui dit Severus.

Sev fixa sa version future, un peu étonné. _Est-ce qu'il vient bien de me dire qu'il aime plus mon Harry que personne d'autre ? Attends, quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à l'appeler "MON Harry" ? Tout est tellement étrange. Donc, s'il est amoureux d'Harry, et qu'il était un jour à ma place, alors il sait tout ce qu'Harry et moi avons fait ensemble, et s'il l'aime, ça veut donc dire que les sentiments que je lui porte sont bel et bien de l'amour._

Le plus vieux commença à ricaner en regardant l'expression sur le visage du plus jeune. "Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Dis-lui qu'il n'aura pas à t'abandonner vraiment, d'une certaine manière. Et souviens-toi, profite de chaque instant, autant que possible. Tu devras attendre vingt ans avant de le revoir tel qu'il est maintenant."

Sev se leva pour partir. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller lui présenter mes excuses."

"Il sera dans les cuisines, avec cet elfe de maison complètement fou."

"Merci." Sev sortit des appartements du Professeur Rogue et prit la direction des cuisines.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>


	7. Convincing Acceptance

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous rappelle aussi, que nous avons dépassé la moitié de la fiction :)

Merci à ma Bêta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 7 : _Convincing Acceptance_

"Pourquoi Harry Potter est-il bouleversé, en cette belle saison ?" couina Dobby.

Harry lui sourit. "Je ne suis pas bouleversé. Pourquoi le serais-je ?"

"Parce que Harry Potter, Monsieur, vous ne descendez jamais manger aux cuisines à moins d'être bouleversé," dit Dobby en plaçant une assiette de pain perdu français devant Harry.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici pour voir mon elfe de maison préféré à moins d'être triste ?"

Dobby rit. "Dobby est heureux d'être apprécié, mais Dobby est sûr que M. Harry Potter ne l'adore pas _à ce point_."

"N'importe quoi," dit Harry. Il pensa néanmoins que Dobby n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

"Tu sais qu'il a raison," dit une voix, provenant de l'entrée des cuisines.

Dobby glapit. "Dobby ne savait pas que M. Edwards connaissait l'entrée des cuisines.

Harry se leva rapidement et demanda : "Simon... Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"J'ai juste besoin de te parler," lui dit-il. Il regarda vivement autour de lui. "De préférence autre part que dans les cuisines."

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Sev hors des cuisines. "Merci pour le petit déjeuner, Dobby." dit-il en sortant.

Il rejoignit Sev dans une classe inutilisée et demanda avec appréhension, "Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

Sev s'assit sur une table, tournant le dos à Harry. "J'ai été un vrai idiot."

"Est-ce que ce sont des excuses ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Severus Rogue ne présente des excuses à personne." Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry, restant toujours sur la table. "Je t'aime, Harry. Je serais stupide de me mentir à moi même pendant le temps qu'il me reste avec toi. Mais tu dois comprendre que je vais être obligé de partir."

Harry baissa le regard sur ses pieds. Il sentait les larmes venir. Il avait espéré qu'ils n'allaient pas parler du départ de Sev.

En voyant l'état de celui qu'il aimait, Sev interrompit son explication, se leva de la table et s'approcha d'Harry. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, rencontra le regard d'Harry et l'embrassa, effaçant toute trace de désespoir de son visage. Après une minute de baiser sensuel, Sev le cessa. "Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir."

Harry regarda Sev dans les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par "finir" la conversation.

"Harry, je t'aime. Je t'aime maintenant, je t'aimerais toujours quand je retournerais dans le passé, et je suis toujours amoureux de toi à cette époque," confessa Sev.

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que, le professeur Rogue, le bâtard qui me sert de professeur des potions depuis sept ans, est amoureux de moi ?"

"Nous sommes la même personne, et oui. J'apprécierais que tu cesses de l'insulter. Il a agi ainsi pour une bonne raison, tu dois le comprendre," lui dit Sev.

"C'est un peu étrange."

"Pourquoi ? Tu penses que le fait que je vienne de vingt-trois ans auparavant est plus normal ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi, pas de lui," dit Harry.

Sev ricana. "Il est moi. Donc, logiquement, tu es aussi tombé amoureux de lui."

"Il est quand même différent de toi."

"Essaye de voir la situation différemment." Sev embrassa Harry. "Je repars dans le passé, je dois revoir ton père qui est ta copie presque parfaite jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et peut-être même plus tard." Il embrassa à nouveau Harry. "J'ai à attendre près de dix-sept ans avant de simplement te revoir." Un autre baiser fut déposé sur les lèvres d'Harry. "Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas avouer mon amour pour toi. Tu as onze ans et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre qu'une version passée de moi viendra pendant ta septième année et que vous tomberez amoureux l'un de l'autre." Un autre baiser. "Je devrais attendre pendant six ans pour que cette version de moi vienne dans le futur, et que tu tombes amoureux de lui. Pour que je te fasse comprendre que je t'aime, autant à dix-sept ans qu'à plus de trente ans. Et je ne pourrais que m'assoir et attendre, et juste espérer que quand ma version passée repartira, tu pourras également m'aimer tel que je serais." Sev se recula d'Harry avec une expression peinée sur le visage.

"Je comprends, mais je continue à vous voir comme deux personnes différentes."

"Il reste moi. Juste un peu plus vieux, plus expérimenté, plus intelligent. La seule différence réside dans le fait qu'il est passé par des épreuves que je ne peux même pas imaginer. Elles ont dû changer son comportement. Les fois où j'ai parlé avec lui, c'était comme si je parlais à un miroir qui pouvait me prédire le futur."

"Est-ce que je pourrais décider ce que je pense de lui une fois que tu seras reparti à ton époque ?" Harry prit Sev dans ses bras. "Je t'aime, et j'aimerais passer le plus de temps possible avec toi."

"Peux-tu au moins me promettre d'essayer d'y réfléchir quand je suis encore ici ? Je _vais _être amoureux de toi pendant un long moment. Je détesterais être si proche et puis me faire rejeter sans l'avoir vu venir," expliqua Sev.

"Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'accepter le fait que c'est la même personne que toi, mais je vais essayer."

"Tu vas le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait aussi amoureux de toi si tu lui avait dit catégoriquement que tu ne l'accepterais pas."

"Ce que tu dis est un peu difficile à saisir," admis Harry.

"Tout ce que je vis en ce moment est difficile à saisir," dit Sev avant d'embrasser Harry.

Ils cessèrent le baiser lorsqu'ils durent respirer. "Devons-nous retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor ?" demanda Harry.

"Préfèrerais-tu qu'on ait une après-midi "_sieste_"?"

"Tu me connais bien, non ?"

"Quel homme ferais-je si je ne connaissais pas les moindres rouages de l'esprit de celui que j'aime ?" demanda Sev en souriant tendrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>


	8. The Irony Of Chaste

**Note : **Voilà un petit chapitre pour ce mercredi spécial ! (mon anniversaire et le début des SOLDES ! :p) Merci pour vos reviews, qui me font vraiment plaisir !

Merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 8 : _The__ Irony Of Chaste_

Le temps passa très vite. Tous les élèves étaient revenus des vacances d'hiver et préparaient leur sac de cours et même finissaient leurs devoirs pour les nombreux retardataires, les cours reprenant le lendemain. Harry entraina Ron, Hermione et "Simon" dans une salle de classe vide.

"Alors, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Harry ? Et pourquoi on est venu ici ?" demanda Ron. Il montra Simon, "Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?" ajouta-t-il.

"Parce que ce dont je veux vous parler le concerne, et c'est quelque chose qu'on préférerait garder secret," lui dit Harry.

Hermione comprit immédiatement. "Donc c'est pour ça que tu essayais de faire partir tous les garçons en vacances ?"

"Hermione, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda Ron qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

"Franchement, Ron, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Simon qu'avec nous ? Qu'ils voulaient avoir le dortoir pour eux tous seuls ? C'est évident. Tous ces détails ne peuvent mener qu'à une seule conclusion," expliqua Hermione.

"Quoi ? Ils préparaient quelque chose contre nous ?"

Hermione poussa un soupir exagéré. "Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ?" Elle observa Harry et Simon et demanda : "J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry attrapa la main de Simon et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il sourit à Hermione. "Oui. Je savais bien que tu comprendrais."

"Je m'en doutais, mais je n'allais pas le dire à qui que ce soit," admit-elle.

Ron se leva, ahuri. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit, Harry ?" s'exclama-t-il. "On dort dans le même dortoir depuis près de sept ans, et tu ne m'as pas dit de quel bord tu étais !"

"Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Pendant quelques années, j'ai apprécié les filles, mais elles ne me faisaient rien ressentir, et quand je m'en suis aperçu j'ai été un peu embarrassé. Je me suis vraiment aperçu de quel "bord" j'étais qu'à la fin de l'année dernière," expliqua Harry à son meilleur ami.

"Harry, on est en janvier, tu aurais pu me le dire avant."

"Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, alors j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que ça devienne nécessaire, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui."

"Et pourquoi c'est nécessaire maintenant ?"

"Parce que," commença à crier Harry, "JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE SEVERUS ROGUE ! Et il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un."

"Wow, wow, Harry, attends une minute. Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu ou tu viens juste de dire que tu aimais Severus Rogue ?" demanda Hermione, semblant embarrassée pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

"Merde," dit Simon.

Harry tourna la tête vers Simon, ou Sev à présent, avec horreur. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je-Je ne voulais pas-"

"Tout va bien," dit Sev en prenant Harry dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?" dit Ron. "J'avais du mal à comprendre avant, mais maintenant c'est encore pire !"

Severus jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione. "Je ne m'appelle pas Simon Edwards. En fait, je suis Severus Rogue. Simplement, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je viens du passé."

"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Hermione.

"Aucune idée," répondit Sev. "Il y avait une lumière éclatante dans l'eau du lac, un soir. J'étais curieux de savoir ce que c'était et je m'en suis approché. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est de m'être réveillé au bord du lac, et Harry était là. On nous a demandé de garder le secret au maximum, ce qui a bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant."

"Tu peux nous faire confiance, on ne dira rien," lui assura Hermione. "De toutes façons, je pense que personne ne nous croirait."

"Mais," intervint Ron, "si tu es là maintenant, et que ton toi-futur est ici, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas devoir retourner à ton époque avant de devenir lui ?"

"Tu as raison, Ron," répondit Sev.

"Nous aurons à nous dire au revoir, mais pour l'instant nous allons profiter du mois qu'il nous reste ensemble," dit Harry. "Je pensais qu'il était mieux que vous compreniez pourquoi j'allais être très souvent avec lui pendant ce dernier mois."

Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour Harry et Sev. Il leur restait trois jours à passer ensemble. Ils eurent la chance que ce soit un week-end. Pas seulement un week-end, mais un week-end avec une sortie à Pré-au-lard. A la plus grande surprise des élèves, le Professeur Rogue ne leur donna aucun devoir pour le week-end. Habituellement, il était celui qui en donnait le plus et les plus difficiles, ce qui obligeait certains étudiants à faire une croix sur la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour réussir à les finir.

Pendant le diner, Harry et Sev essayèrent de manger le plus vite possible sans passer non plus pour des goinfres. Ainsi, ils pourraient rapidement rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor et profiter d'un peu de temps seul à seul avant que les autres garçons ne reviennent du festin. Une chouette arriva et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux de Sev.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Tu n'as jamais de courrier."

La lettre était adressée à Simon Edwards. Sev l'ouvrit et la lut silencieusement.

_Cher M. Edwards, _

_Premièrement, ne montrez ceci à personne, surtout pas à Harry. J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. C'est au sujet de quelque chose d'important. Je vous prie de venir me voir lorsque vous aurez fini de diner. Mes appartements personnels devraient suffire. Je présume que vous vous souvenez du chemin et du mot de passe. _

_Sincèrement vôtre, ou devrais-je dire 'vous', _

_S.S. _

Sev se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Désolé mon amour, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire après le diner."

Harry hocha la tête.

Sev observa la table des professeurs et vit sa version future partir. Il finit de manger ses pommes de terre avant de le suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>(allez, soyez sympa c'est mon anniversaire quand même ! comment ça pas de chantage ? T_T)


	9. Did I Need To Know All This ?

** Note :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! On approche de la fin de la fic (plus que trois chapitres). Je remercie ma Bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 9 : Did I Need To Know All This ?

Sev prit la direction des cachots, jusqu'aux appartements privés de sa version future. Il prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce où le Maître des Potions se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Sev le salua et s'assit sur le canapé, près du fauteuil occupé. "Tu voulais me parler ?"

"Oui, et je suis désolé de chambouler vos plans, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais à ta place," lui dit Severus.

"Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?"

"As-tu demandé à Harry ce qu'il pensait du fait que je sois toujours amoureux de lui ?"

Sev baissa le regard et dit : "Je ne l'ai pas pressé sur ce sujet. Il ne paraît pas très à l'aise avec l'idée."

"Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question, je devrais déjà le savoir," dit Severus. "Je suppose que c'est pour me rassurer, pour vérifier que tout se passe comme la dernière fois."

"Il a promit de réfléchir à ses sentiments, mais je pense que tu sais cela aussi."

Severus hocha la tête.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, _Professeur_, je préférerais passer mon temps à faire autre chose qu'à répondre à des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses," dit Sev en commençant à se lever.

"Assieds-toi," lui ordonna Rogue.

Sev obéit et se rassit sur le canapé.

"D'après mes souvenirs, nous allons plutôt avoir une conversation du type _Je te dis quoi faire et tu le fais_," expliqua Severus.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais faire ce que tu me demanderas ?"

"Parce que je _sais _que tu le feras," répliqua Rogue, pompeux.

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?"

"Ce soir, Ron va organiser une sorte de fête dans la salle commune où ni toi, ni Harry n'irez. Vous aurez le dortoir juste pour vous pendant près de trois heures. Pendant ce temps, vous forniquerez comme des lapins sauvages et ce, dix fois et dans six positions différentes, et souviens-toi de mettre un sort de silence et une alarme sur la porte. Et vérifies que les rideaux sont bien fermés avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mets un sort sur eux afin qu'ils se s'ouvrent pas par mégarde. Prenez soin de fermer également les rideaux d'Harry; afin que les autres pensent que vous dormez tout les deux, et qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas," expliqua Severus.

"Tu as bien dit, dix fois et dans six positions différentes ?"

Severus roula des yeux. "Sois attentif et ne te focalise pas sur des détails !" Et il continua de lister ses directives.

"M. Weasley aura quitté le dortoir avant votre réveil, le lendemain. Tout le monde sera à Pré-au-lard jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Toi et Harry forniquerez une nouvelle fois jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Vous irez prendre quelques mets aux cuisines, puis vous retournerez dans le dortoir. Vous mangerez un peu et jouerez avec la nourriture. Au dîner, vous descendrez dans la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore annoncera ton départ prévu dimanche. Vous passerez tous les deux le reste de votre soirée à parler avec les Gryffondor dans la salle commune et toi et Harry partirez vous coucher tôt. Vous arrangerez les lits de la même façon que la nuit précédente mais vous n'aurez pas de relation physique. Vous discuterez sérieusement, enlacés, avant de vous endormir tous les deux. Vous vous réveillerez avant tout le monde ainsi personne ne remarquera que toi et Harry avez partagé le même lit. Tu diras au revoir à tout le monde à l'heure du déjeuner puis vous irez vous promener dehors. Vous parlerez encore et vous échangerez quelques baisers, Enfin, vous retrouverez Dumbledore, exactement cinq minutes avant quatorze heures."

"Où devrons-nous le retrouver ?"

"D'après toi ? Près du lac. Je ne serais pas loin, de toutes façons. Comme je le disais, à quatorze heures précises, la lumière réapparaîtra. Alors que tu seras dans l'eau, près de la lumière, Harry te suivra et te demandera d'attendre." Severus fit une pause.

Sev dévisagea sa version future, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. "C'est tout ?"

"Non. Ce que je vais te révéler maintenant, concerne quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas fait si ne je ne te l'avais pas dit maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu dises quelque chose à Harry avant que tu ne retournes à ton époque." Severus se leva de son fauteuil et observa le plus jeune. "Lève-toi," ordonna-t-il.

Sev obéit et affronta le regard du professeur, il s'aperçut alors qu'il allait prendre encore près de dix centimètres dans les années suivantes.

"Après qu'il t'ai demandé d'attendre," continua Severus, "tu te retourneras vers lui. Quand il s'approchera de toi, tu le prendras dans tes bras, comme ceci." Il prit sa version passée dans ses bras. "Tu l'embrasseras et tu chuchoteras dans son oreille." Severus baissa sa tête et murmura, "Et tu lui diras exactement ça. 'Je t'aime, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, et je suis toujours amoureux de toi à cette époque. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, alors je t'attendrais, assis dans mon bureau.' Puis tu l'embrasseras une dernière fois avant de retourner vers la lumière et de rejoindre ton époque." Il s'éloigna de sa version passée.

"Et ?" demanda Sev.

"Je ne peux pas dire. C'est là que ma connaissance s'arrête. Ce sera à Harry de décider quels sont exactement ses sentiments envers nous," expliqua Severus. "C'est tout, tu peux partir maintenant."

Sev sortit des appartements du Maître des Potions et relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Cela avait été étrange d'être si proche de celui qu'il allait devenir. Il était un peu inquiet des propos que celui-ci lui avait chuchoté dans son oreille. _Après tout, Harry semble vraiment m'aimer, _pensa Sev, confiant, en prenant le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	10. Savoring What Little Time

** Note : **Voilà le dixième chapitre ! Merci pour vos **reviews**, et merci à ma Bêta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 10 : Savoring What Little Time

Sev traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry était assis sur un canapé placé face à la cheminée avec le reste des septièmes années et semblait jouer à une sorte de jeu que Ron et Hermione avait apporté. Dès qu'Harry vit Sev, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce que son ami voulait, il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry se leva du canapé et suivit Sev dans le dortoir.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Harry s'approcha vivement de Sev et le poussa contre la porte, l'embrassant furieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? »

Sev sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence et un sort d'alerte, comme le lui avait dit sa version future.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu verras, » répondit Sev en jetant un sort sur les rideaux de son lit afin que personne ne puisse voir ce qui se passait derrière.

Pendant les trois heures suivantes, tout se passa comme l'avait prédit Severus Rogue. Le sexe fut incroyable et éprouvant. Harry montra même à Sev des positions dont celui-ci n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Après leur dernière fois, ils fermèrent les rideaux du lit d'Harry et seulement deux minutes après, les autres garçons du dortoir vinrent se coucher. Harry et Sev s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sev se réveilla le lendemain matin, une bouche lui suçant un téton, le mordillant doucement. Il gémit et regarda Harry. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Harry leva la tête et embrassa Sev. « J'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen de te réveiller. » Il se plaça au dessus de Sev, l'embrassant plus profondément.

Encore une fois, les prédictions du Maître des Potions se réalisèrent. Ils firent l'amour encore une fois avant l'heure du déjeuner. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'estomac d'Harry se manifesta.

« Désolé, je pense que j'ai un peu faim, » admis Harry.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ai eu un petit déjeuner adéquat, » ricana Severus.

Harry rougit. « Peut-être pas, mais ton goût est merveilleux, » dit-il. Il recommença à embrasser Sev.

Severus le repoussa. « Nous devrions aller manger un morceau. » Il jeta alors un sort de nettoyage sur Harry, le lit et lui-même.

Harry soupira, mais sortit du lit et alla chercher un jean et un T-shirt bleu dans sa malle.

Severus fit de même. Il mit un pantalon noir et une chemise, noire elle aussi. Il commença à la boutonner, mais fut stoppé par les mains d'Harry.

Celui-ci leva la tête et l'embrassa tout en boutonnant la chemise de son amant.

Il descendirent directement aux cuisines car Harry ne souhaitait pas aller dans la Grande Salle. En fait, il ne voulait pas rester assis trop longtemps. Ils prirent des sandwichs, des fraises, du chocolat fondu et de la chantilly. Ils emportèrent le tout jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il s'assirent sur le lit et mangèrent les sandwichs. Harry le termina en premier. Il attrapa une fraise, la trempa dans le chocolat fondu et mit de la chantilly dessus. Dès que Sev eut terminé son sandwich, Harry se pencha et mit la fraise au dessus de la bouche de l'autre jeune homme. Ce faisant, il fit tomber accidentellement de la chantilly sur le nez de Sev.

Sev mordit dans la fraise et Harry lécha la chantilly sur son nez. « Désolé. »

« Oh, étais-ce vraiment un accident ? Je pensais que tu essayais de m'aguicher, » répliqua Sev avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il plongea une fraise dans le chocolat et la donna à Harry. Un peu de chocolat coula sur le coin des lèvres d'Harry, jusqu'à son menton. Sev lécha le chocolat sur le menton et les lèvres de son amant, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry regarda Sev dans les yeux. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu essayes de me séduire. »

« Moi qui croyait que nous avions passé le stade de la séduction. Et puis, je pense que nous en avons fait assez, ces dernières heures, non ? »

« Mais il ne reste que quelques heures avant que tu ne partes. »

Sev posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Chut. » Il recommença à embrasser Harry et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

Quelques heures pus tard, les autres élèves revinrent de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry et Sev discutèrent avec Ron et Hermione, se racontant leur journée. Ils allèrent tous dîner dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore annonça que M. Simon Edwards partirait le lendemain. Quelques Gryffondor qui lui avaient déjà parlé, ou avaient reçu son aide pour leurs devoirs, semblèrent déçus de son départ. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Harry ressentait. Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et beaucoup de Gryffondor lui dirent au revoir et lui souhaitèrent bon voyage. Sev et Harry allèrent se coucher très tôt. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir alors Sev remit en place tous les sorts de la veille et rejoignit Harry dans son lit.

Harry se blottit contre Sev. « Tu vas vraiment me manquer. »

Sev rit. « Pas autant que moi. Je vais devoir attendre quelques décennies avant de te revoir. Et puis je serais toujours ici. C'est comme si j'allais ressortir du lac en ayant pris quelques années, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mais il semble si différent, » dit Harry, en parlant du Severus Rogue adulte.

« Souviens-toi simplement, je ne vais jamais cesser de t'aimer. »

« Moi non plus. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pas de lui. Enfin, il a tellement été injuste envers moi pendant des années ! Comment suis-je censé le voir comme quelqu'un qui est encore terriblement amoureux de moi après ça ? »

Sev soupira. « Il a simplement essayé de te repousser. Je veux dire, s'il avait été trop gentil avec toi ou t'avais dit quelque chose sur ce futur, ne l'aurais-tu pas pris pour un dingue ? »

« Tu as probablement raison, » admit Harry.

Il s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que Sev ne reparte dans son époque.

* * *

><p>La fin approche !<p>

**Review ? **


	11. Splash

** Note : **Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless <strong>

Chapitre 11 : Splash

Le petit déjeuner était passé et Sev et Harry se baladaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Ça va vraiment me manquer, » dit Harry.

« Ces derniers mois font partie des plus beaux moments de ma vie, » lui confia Sev.

« Pour moi aussi, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. »

« Vu comment je suis devenu, je pense que je vais devoir traverser plusieurs épreuves dans les prochaines décennies, » Il fit une pause. « Je n'ai pas envie de repartir, mais c'est quelque chose qui doit arriver. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry d'un air absent.

« Je suppose qu'au moins, j'ai quelque chose à attendre avec impatience. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Te revoir. Essayer de te rendre la vie infernale lorsque tu seras élève, pour que tu ne saches pas que je souhaiterais te voir grandir plus vite, pour cesser de me sentir mal vis à vis de toi. Je ne sais pas si mon moi-futur a déjà eu des pensées perverses à ton sujet, mais je pense que je finirais par en avoir. »

Harry prit un air dégoûté.

« Définitivement pas lorsque tu étais jeune bien sûr, mais à ton âge actuel, » se défendit Sev.

Harry commença à rire et Sev rit avec lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur matinée et le début de l'après-midi simplement à marcher et à discuter, ou, quelques fois, pousser l'autre contre un arbre pour lui ravir la bouche.

Alors que deux heures de l'après-midi approchaient, ils allèrent vers le lac, vers l'endroit où la lumière était apparue. Dumbledore était là, vérifiant l'heure à sa montre à gousset.

« Vous êtes en avance, c'est une bonne chose au cas où les calculs d'un vieil homme ne seraient pas exacts, » dit Dumbledore.

Ils attendirent l'apparition de la lumière, en silence. Puis, petit à petit, elle réapparu lentement à la surface de l'eau.

« Je vais y aller, » déclara Sev. Il commença à entrer dans l'eau. Alors qu'il était à seulement un mètre de la lumière, il entendit quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans l'eau.

« Attends ! » cria Harry.

Sev se retourna et Harry s'approcha plus rapidement. Sev l'attrapa dans ses bras, bien plus fermement que pendant la démonstration avec sa version future, plus désespérément. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, il mit sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Harry. Il savait, mot pour mot, ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« Je t'aime, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, et je suis toujours amoureux de toi à cette époque. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, alors je t'attendrais, assis dans mon bureau. » Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry, mais plus rapidement, ne sachant pas combien de temps le portail temporel resterait ouvert. Ils se séparèrent et Sev se rapprocha de la lumière. « Je te reverrais. »

« Je t'aime, » dit Harry.

« Je t'aime encore plus, » répliqua Sev.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, » dit Harry en regardant Sev disparaître dans la lumière. Et avec un _splash _sonore_, _l'amour de sa vie s'en alla.

Harry rejoignit la berge et regarda Dumbledore.

Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore le dévisagèrent. « Que fais-tu toujours ici, mon garçon ? C'est impoli de faire attendre les gens. »

Harry rit et rougit. « Ouais, désolé. Excusez-moi, monsieur, » dit-il. Puis il courut jusqu'au château. Il traversa le hall, les cachots et fit tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Maître des Potions.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et reprit sa respiration. Il regarda les sculptures sur celle-ci, en pleine réflexion, pendant trois minutes, puis il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit une voix grave.

Harry entra doucement dans le bureau et vit le Professeur Rogue, assis derrière son bureau et aussi dépourvu d'émotions qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry s'approcha du bureau et le contourna, se trouvant ainsi juste à côté de l'homme.

Severus recula sa chaise pour faire face à Harry. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, M. Potter ? »

« Je pense que oui. » Harry monta sur les genoux de Severus, prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa celui qui était son professeur depuis sept ans.

Severus lui répondit rapidement et Harry voulut approfondir son baiser, il fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Severus, demandant l'entrée. Celle-ci lui fut accordée de bon cœur. Les langues se trouvèrent et se ré apprivoisèrent jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène commence à manquer. Ils cessèrent lentement le baiser et Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Certaines choses n'ont visiblement pas changé, » dit Harry.

« A quel point les choses qui ont changé te dérangent-elles ? »

« Pas au point de me faire partir, » répliqua Harry.

Severus sourit. D'un sourire tendre, qu'il s'était promis de réserver pour Harry.

« Je t'aime, Sev. »

« Je t'aime encore plus, » répondit Severus.

Harry rit et murmura tout contre les lèvres de l'homme. « Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que certains d'entre vous ne serons pas trop trop déçus (<strong><em>Sahada<em> **? :p), et que cette fin vous a plu !

A mercredi pour l'**épilogue** !

**Review ? **


	12. Epilogue

** Note : **Et voilà l'épilogue ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews (12 reviews pour le dernier chapitre !). Merci à ma Bêta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Young And The Hopeless<strong>

Chapitre 12 : Epilogue

Harry et Severus décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre encore quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que Harry obtienne son diplôme, avant de reprendre leur relation. Severus avait attendu assez longtemps que Harry l'accepte tel qu'il était à présent, pour pouvoir attendre encore quelques mois supplémentaires. Cela donnerait également le temps à Harry de refaire le point sur ses sentiments. Severus conserva son attitude habituelle envers Harry mais ils correspondirent par lettres.

Après le festin de fin d'année, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Severus au bord du lac, près de l'arbre où il l'avait trouvé le premier jour. Severus s'y trouvait déjà, l'attendant. « Salut, toi, » dit Harry en l'approchant.

« Bonsoir, » dit Severus. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es toujours sûr ? »

Harry l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. « Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr d'une chose dans ma vie. »

Severus sourit.

« J'ai eu pleinement, si ce n'est trop, le temps de réfléchir à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et même si, à la base, je suis tombé amoureux du toi-passé, c'était quand même toi. Ça m'a prit un peu de temps avant de réaliser cela, mais j'avais déjà prit ma décision te concernant quand ta version passée est partie. Je suis tiens, maintenant et pour toujours. »

« Nous partirons pour le Manoir Rogue demain, si tu es d'accord, » lui dit Severus.

« Ce sera parfait, » dit Harry, avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, Harry se senti vraiment chez lui quelque part. Le Manoir Rogue était comme dans ses rêves, et même mieux. La famille de Severus avait été assez aisée et il avait hérité de tout. Harry et Severus passèrent tout l'été ensemble, apprenant à vraiment se connaître, à nouveau. Harry apprit des choses sur la vie du Professeur Rogue, et Severus apprit des choses qu'il avait oublié ou dont Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Bientôt, leur relation redevint physique. Severus était appréhensif sur ce sujet, sachant qu'il avait beaucoup changé alors qu'Harry était toujours aussi sexy que dans ses souvenirs. A la surprise de Severus, ça ne sembla pas du tout déranger Harry.

Finalement, l'été se termina et Severus dut retourner enseigner à Poudlard. Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé dans quel genre de carrière il voulait se lancer. Beaucoup de choses lui semblaient attrayantes mais il avait du mal à se décider. Et puis, lui et Severus ayant assez d'argent pour toute une vie, l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème. Lorsque Severus partit, ils firent des arrangements avec Dumbledore pour que Harry puisse rester avec lui pendant l'année scolaire.

Harry ne faisait pas vraiment partie du corps professoral mais il donna quelques services ici et là pendant l'année.

Et bien évidemment, Harry et Severus vécurent heureux, à jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? (c'est votre dernière chance pour me faire part de votre avis :D)<strong>

**FANART** **:** Une de mes amies a fait un **Fanart** sur The Young And The Hopeless ! Le lien est sur mon **profil**. Faite part de votre avis dans une **review**, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera ravie !

**NOUVELLE TRADUCTION :** Et oui, à peine celle-ci terminée, j'en poste une autre ! La prochaine postée sera le OS **Let Me Kiss You.** Un autre** SS/HP**. Je le posterais dans environ une semaine et demie.

Merci encore pour votre soutien et, j'espère, au plaisir de vous revoir dans mes prochaines traductions !


End file.
